The return to the past
by Jily24115
Summary: After Harry destroyed Voldemort, he got sent back in time to his parents final year at Hogwarts.
1. After the battle

**The return to the past**

**prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but anything you do not recognise will be mine.

Summary: after Harry destroyed Voldemort, he got sent back in time to his parents the seventh year at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was wandering into the entrance hall seeing all the bodies either being served to or being mourned by their families and friends. Although of the room he has walked into he feels complete. Almost. However, he still feels like there is something that he feels that he still has to do.

Passing the Weasley's, he went into his old headmaster's office which he had been into many times, in his time at school. Taking out the pieces of his old wand, which he would always keep in his pocket in hope of fixing the wand, he tried piecing it together with the elder wand as the wand was the last thing able to fix it. As the wand was coming together, the paintings were watching him with curious expressions against their profiles. Except one, Albus Dumbledore. With a smile on his face, eyes with the all-knowing twinkle nodded.

What Harry didn't know then, was what would happen if he tried to use that wand.

Harry walked back to the entrance hall with a grim look on his face. Most of the hall was cleared except for some families. He walked up to where Remus and Tonks were laying hands slightly parted and rejoined them. When he felt a hand clasped on his shoulder. "We're ready to go when you are?" said the voice of his best mate. He turned around to find the Weasley family and Hermione behind him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused to why he would need to know when they were ready to go.

"If you seriously think that we are going to let you go on your own I'd have to say you need a trip to st. mungos. You're coming with us unless you need another minute to say goodbye or if you haven't been checked by Madame Pomfrey." said Hermione with a nod towards the bodies of Remus and Tonks.

Harry considered for a moment until he realised he will not get out of it. " no, I haven't been checked yet but I'll be alright." he said with a grin. "It's not like anything that hasn't happened before," he added as a joke.

Mrs Weasley then stepped forward from the crowd surrounded around him. " if you think you are going to get away from not getting a checkup then you are fairly mistaken Harry James Potter." she concluded.

Looking around for Madame Pomfrey he saw that she was busy trying to fix some of the minor injuries and the other healers were passing round certain potions. He walked up to Madame Pomfrey with a grimace.

" I was starting to believe that you wouldn't show up Mr Potter, which won't surprise me depending on how much you changed since I last saw you," she said without even looking at him still working on a professor.

"Thank you, Harry, for all that you have done if there is anything that can do please let me know and I will do it." announced professor McGonagall.

* * *

At the burrow, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione were having a celebratory quiet dinner.

"So what have you been doing when you were on the run?" asked Mr Weasley curiously. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other but they didn't get the chance to answer as there an alarm going off. "Death Eaters," he whispered.

Harry sprinted out of the house, both of his wands in hand, he saw that there was all the remaining the death eaters that he could imagine, at least that was what he thought hoped were the rest of the death eaters. There was at least 50 of them. He created a shield like-dome over the house similar to the one that they used in Hogwarts. He knew it wouldn't last but it would buy everyone some time to get away from there.

He went back into the burrow and shouted " Everyone leave, the shield won't buy us long but enough time." everyone came into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen they all saw that Harry James Potter was starting to disappear.


	2. The return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling

thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed to my story it makes my day, also if you have any ideas let me know.

Chapter two

His mind was spinning when he woke up into what he remembered to be the Hogwarts courtyards where the murder of tom riddle happened. The only difference is that it is now no longer in ruins and it is just what he remembers it to be the only difference is that Albus Dumbledore is now walking up to him. His conclusion is that once again he has died.

The headmaster of Hogwarts walks up to the unknown wizard that set off the castle's wards. He points his wand at them and says, " who are you and how did you get here?". The mysterious person looks confused.

"What do you mean sir don't you recognise me?" He looks younger, he thought, wait why doesn't he recognise me. " sir, what is the date? And year?" he asks cautiously, hoping he is wrong.

"The date is August the 17th 1977. Who are you?" the headmaster asks the infamous twinkle leaving his eyes. The younger wizard's eyes widen in understanding.

"I'm not too sure if I can say to be honest to you." the headmaster is not sure what to make out of this new knowledge. The twinkle is back in his eyes now and Harry is now at slightly more ease. "If we can talk in your office I would happily tell you what happened."

* * *

The walk to the office was in silence. An awkward silence. When they arrived, Harry was still trying how to decide if he should tell him the truth or if he should lie. "My name is Harry Potter and I think I am from 21 years in the future," he told his deceased headmaster bluntly.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is there any way you can prove this as it is impossible or at least never heard of."

"Well, I can't tell you anything of the future as that you already know." at Dumbledore's reluctant nod he continued. "I know that you blame yourself for your sister's death, you were friends with Grindelwald before you realised he was evil, that was the reason you and your brother have now stopped talking for many years. Oh, and I also know that you prefer socks for your birthday and Christmas to books although of what everyone thinks," he said really quickly, knowing that his headmaster would not be comfortable with him knowing all this.

" Wow that is quite a lot, I must admit, I'm impressed. I believe you. Now, do you know how you travelled back in time so we can get you back as there is a great danger with you being here." he said uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid not sir, but the last thing was I was at a friends house and there was an attack and I managed to keep them out there with a few wards of mine, that I managed to make in time, then I remember my wand started to burn up in my hand and then I woke up here," he explained.

"Was the wards broken before you returned here, then one of the attackers made up a spell and cursed you with it or a spell gone wrong?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"No, sir." Came the reply.

"Is there anything special about your wand?" he asked curiously.

At this, Harry was a little startled because he was still the master of the elder wand and his other wand was a brother to Voldemort's. "I'm afraid I can't say sir except it has been broken and I mended it. I am also the master of two wands," he added as an afterthought.

"Alright, well, for the time being, by any chance would you still be a student at Hogwarts as I would prefer it if you stayed near me. If not the defence against the dark arts position is still open if you have good results on your NEWTS, as you look old enough."

At this, Harry chuckled, as he had assumed this and had wanted to stay in Hogwarts. "Well, I didn't finish my last year, so I suppose I could finish it while I am here." he decided, trying to keep the details to himself.

Dumbledore noticed how Harry's eyes lit up in relief that he would be staying, he presumed it had to do with Voldemort or his death eaters and decided not to question it.

"What house were you in?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Gryffindor, of course," he answered with house pride.

"We will need to change your name so there will be no connections with any of the students here, as I am sure you know there is a James Potter," he suggested his eyes twinkling with knowledge. At Harry's nod, he continued, " we'll keep the harry, and change the last name to something you will recognise to avoid confusion. How about Jameson?"

" yes, I think I will be able to remember that."

"So school will start on September 1st until then you can stay in the leaky cauldron, I could make an arrangement with Tom then you get on the train with all the other students. If you do not mind then I will tell professor McGonagall what has happened if something happens and I am out of the school if that is okay with you?"

"Yeah, that will be fine, but should I change my appearance, as I am often told that I am a carbon copy of my father," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, we'll want the changes to be as easy as possible or that will last the year as we do not know how long you will be staying here. We could die your hair with muggle hair dye, as the hair is a Potter trait." his eyes were twinkling the brightest during that meeting when Harry snorted. At his nod, he continued " If we go see the professor so we can tell her, then we can floo to the leaky cauldron."

* * *

On the way to the transfiguration professor's office this time, once again there was silence, but a comfortable silence. Harry was wondering how different his old professor would be taking this news compared to his headmaster as he had no information on her, unlike the headmaster.

When they walked into the office the professor was found writing up some new lesson plans.

Dumbledore knocked on the door when she didn't notice the pair walk in. "Professor we are going to have a new student this year." Dumbledore started will putting silencing wards around the office.

At this, Harry stepped forward so he could be seen by the professor noticing the wards. "Albus, what is the reason for the silencing wards?" professor McGonagall asked wondering if it was to do with the new student that she had just seen.

"I'm afraid I have some information that cannot go outside these walls." came the headmaster's reply in all seriousness. "This student is called harry potter and he has come from the future. His name while being here will be Harry Jameson and he will be here until we can figure out how to put him back in his own time."

"How do we know he is not a death eater?" asked the professor warily.

"I have questioned him and he has given information that not even you know but if you have any questions for him then please go ahead."

"Alright, how far from the future did you come from?"

"2nd May 1998" he replied hoping that his professor would remember the date in the future when everyone is worried where he has gone.

"Why would you not join he who must not be named?"

"He has tried to kill me and everything I care about and almost succeeded," he replied with a distant look in his eyes.

"I believe him, but what classes will he be taking?"

"I was taking, in my own time, NEWT potions, NEWT defence against the dark arts, NEWT transfiguration, NEWT charms, NEWT care of magical creatures and NEWT herbology."

"Well, here is the booklist that you will require," McGonagall said after writing the booklist for him. "Here is the train ticket that you will need to get on the train I trust you know how to get through the barrier."

"Well, we must get going professor, for Harry will be staying in the leaky cauldron till school starts." the two took the floo in the deputy headmistress' office to the leaky cauldron.

"Hello Tom, do you have a spare for Harry here, until 1st September," Dumbledore said whilst pulling out a money bag out of his purple robes.

After the exchange, Dumbledore said his farewell and promised he'd have a look into things with a wink.


	3. Meeting the marauders

**Chapter 3**

After Dumbledore left Harry just thought over everything that had happened in the last few hours. "It could only happen to me," he concluded with his booklist still in hand he decided that he might as well get his books unsure of what to do with his free time.

In Diagon Alley, he noticed not much had changed, it was busy like any other August day. He felt like he should be able to recognise some people but then realised some of them could have died at the hand of Voldemort and his death eaters.

When he walked into flourish and blotts he was hit with the familiar smell of old books. He noticed how busy it was, he thought he would have a look for the books since all the staff were busy. The first book was _the standard book of spells grade 7, _he walked over there when a group of 3 walked in the shop. At first, he did not notice until he did a double take it was his father, his godfather and his surrogate uncle. He kept his head down and charmed his hair blond to try to get rid of some of the resemblances between his father. He could not stop staring with admiration of his father of how much they looked and talked alike.

He stopped when he realised he was staring but took in the appearance of the other two just noticing how happier they looked now compared to just before when they died.

When the three looked in his direction he continued looking for his charms book like he was before unknown to them that he was the one staring. He went to find all the other books as well.

When he left the shop he saw a man who he presumed was his grandfather as he was shouting "JAMES!" repeatedly. He chuckled lightly when walking up to him hoping to help him.

"Are you looking for a 17-year-old with black hair, this high, by any chance?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes that resembled Dumbledore's thought the elder wizard.

"Yes do you know where he is?" the woman next to him asked exasperated, who Harry guessed was his grandmother.

"He was in flourish and blotts from what I saw."

"Honestly, we told him to wait for us while we paid, thank you," she replied before rushing off in the direction Harry came from.

Harry then realised that it would be best for him to get his muggle hair dye as his charm was already coming off. He dropped off his books in his room before setting off for the muggle world, when he got in his room he realized something. Somebody had dropped a trunk off in there. When he looked at the tag he saw it said "Harry Jameson". He looked inside and saw that it was from Dumbledore. His headmaster had provided him with the dirty blond muggle hair dye, wizarding robes, his school uniform and some muggle clothes.

When he looked further into the trunk he saw that there was a letter from Dumbledore saying:

_Harry,_

_I thought you should know, I would like you to research time as much as possible. You will be sharing a dorm room with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. If you have any problems with that please let me know. On September 1st I will have one of the seventh year prefects show you around after the feast and meet you at on the platform at 10:30 to go over what will happen when you arrive. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to owl me._

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Harry finished the letter he decided that he had better dyed his hair now, so there is no longer any possibility of having to charm his hair as he did earlier that day.

* * *

Almost two weeks later 10:10, Harry was on the platform about to place his trunk onto the train when he felt someone tap his shoulder as he turned around he saw a face that he had prepared to see over the last two weeks.

"Are you the new student, Harry Jameson?" asked Remus hopefully. At Harry's nod, he continued. "My name is Remus Lupin welcome to Hogwarts." he helpfully started. "At Hogwarts, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There is a competition between the houses for who can gain the most points at the end of the year. There is a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. At Hogwarts, there are some things that you have to keep in mind like how the stairs can move and there are secret passages around the school. Any questions so far?" as Harry shook his head he continued, "when we get to Hogwarts there is going to be our annual start of term speech and then I will show you around the school. Did you get told when you were going to be sorted?"

"I already got sorted when the headmaster said I could join the school?" said Harry with a smile on his face knowing what the next question was going to be.

They continued like this for half an hour until some more people started showing up. "Okay, I think that is everything I will need to know, I will probably see you at Hogwarts," said Harry before getting on the train. As he shut the door behind him his calm demeanour came down with worry how he was going act when he saw his deceased father and the traitor. He started walking towards the compartment that he had for the first year that he saw was empty and pulled out his defence against the dark arts book to see how much he already knew to do.

* * *

As Harry got off the train a few hours later, he found an empty carriage being pulled by the thestral. He wondered how many students back in his time would now be able to see them after fighting in the final battle.

He got pulled out of his thoughts of the sight of the four boys that will in the future give their lives to protect him. When he looked down at his hands he realised he was shaking so he pulled out the book that he was reading earlier.

"Can we sit here?" came the voice of his old professor that was being sent a death glare by Sirius.

"Sure," came the voice of the new boy. Sirius did not want to sit with the new boy. No offence to him or anything but they still had to plan their annual prank for the feast as both James and Remus was at the prefect meeting for an hour on the train, so he just wanted to go over the prank without anyone listening in.

"This is Harry Jameson he's in our year and is in Gryffindor." Remus introduced.

"I'm James Potter," he introduced himself with his charming smile that can make girls swoon.

"Peter Pettigrew," he smiled shyly. At this Harry realised it must have been after the war that the rat turned but thought that he would keep an eye on him.

"Sirius Black," his godfather introduced. It was at this that he realised the haunted look in his eyes he got from Azkaban as well as the physical effects.

"So why did you move here? I have never heard of any students suddenly joining," asked James.

"I went to a ministry school, but I joined here because most of the professors are in st mungos and killed when death eaters attacked." as he said this he was wondering how he became a good liar and remembered to have a faraway look in his eyes then shook his head as if shaking away his memories.

"Oh, well, welcome to Hogwarts," said Sirius trying to think of a way to break the tension. "When did you get sorted?" he asked remembering what moony said.

"When I contacted professor Dumbledore, he said I could join and then sorted me so that it will be less obvious that I joined late for everyone. So, how long have you all been friends?" he asked now giving up his reading.

"We became friends in our first year, I met Sirius on the train and we have been friends ever since. Then we met m-Remus and Peter at the feast later." James said, his eyes sparkling at the memory, after making sure Harry didn't notice his mistake.

"What are you reading?" asked Remus. At first, Harry was confused, but then remembered the book in his lap.

"It's the defence against the dark arts book to see how different the curriculum is here," he said as an excuse knowing that time would change the curriculum, especially the defence against dark arts, as he was a safer version.

"Is it any different?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes, it focuses on more dangerous things compared to my old curriculum."

"What NEWTs are you taking?" asked Remus, trying to get away from the subject of dangerous things.

"I am taking potions, transfiguration, charms, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures and herbology."

"You should be in the same lessons as us then, except only Remus and I are doing potions and care of magical creatures," James replied.

"Remus and I," Remus corrected.

"Yes professor," he joked.

"We're here," announced Sirius, thinking of the prank they were going to pull soon.

* * *

Walking into the great hall, Harry tried intimidating his face that he did when he first arrived here. He thinks he managed to pull it off as when he looked at some of the people around him they were looking at him amused.

He sat down, suddenly remembering the last time he was in this hall, there were bodies over the floor including the last of the marauders. When he looked up he saw loads of people looking at him, he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts, when Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years, a stool and an ancient hat.

As the hall quietened down, the headmaster rose from his seat to make his announcement. "Before we sort the first years into their houses, I would like to remind the students that Zonkos products are banned from use along with other things which a list can be found outside Mr Filch's office and the forbidden forest is forbidden without a teacher's presence." after that he once again took his seat at the teachers table.

The sorting took place, the same as every other year with a few names Harry recognised, including Bill Weasley, which made him smile. The Headmaster rose once again, in the presence of the speech everyone immediately was silenced "welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have a change in staffing this year, it is to my delight that we welcome the new defence against the dark arts professor, professor Merrythought." the great hall was then filled with polite applause. "Now, prefects, show the first years to their dormitories for tomorrow we will have our wonderful lessons." with that all the younger years dispersed with all the prefects.


	4. The Gryffindor common room

**Chapter 4**

AN/ sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I just write more when I am at school, there will be a much longer chapter in maybe two weeks, until then read and review.

"Tempus, "

The common room had not changed, even with the 21 years difference, except, there were different people who Harry did not know. "This is the common room, for Gryffindor. It is where anyone in Gryffindor, will catch up on homework or just hang out with friends and over there is the notice board, which will get more full with things like Hogsmeade weekends and quidditch tryouts then practices," said Remus, pointing to the unusually empty board, only with a list for people to sign up for quidditch that year.

"Which positions are open?" Harry asked nodding towards the board, with the hope that he can sign up.

"I think it is one chaser and beater. However, I think you will need to ask Sirius as I don't pay attention in quidditch much," he said walking over his three other friends. "Sirius, which quidditch positions are open this year?"

"Moony, are you finally following our advice and going for chaser this year?" he asked before turning around to the others and mock fainting.

"Don't be an idiot Padfoot, Harry wanted to know." making Harry's presence known. As Sirius turns to harry his face turns serious (no pun intended).

"It is a chaser and seeker this year." at this harry's face brightens. "You going to try out?" he asked noticing the older boys change in demeanour.

"Yeah, might give it a shot," he said trying not to sound too cocky but ended up with a smug grin.

"How long have you played for?" James asked.

"I've been playing since my first year," he said trying to sound as normal as possible. "You?" he asked trying not to give them any time to comprehend what he just said

"Since my second year. How good were your teams at your old school?"

"They were alright, I suppose. My team, since I joined, only lost one match, either I am really good or they are all rubbish." this earned a few chuckles.

"Well let's hope you are good, as Gryffindor has never had a good enough seeker, the game we do win is only from our chasers," James said smugly.

"Come on James, we both know that the only game Gryffindor wins, it is when the beaters are eliminating the competition." they continued this banter, which made Harry's head turn back and forth until it started to ache.

"Unfortunately, they always get in the stupidest arguments that only last five minutes but the quidditch ones will last about ten minutes." Harry turned and saw that Remus was talking behind him, smirking. He lost his smirk when the two he was talking about turned around and picked their new target.

"Moony,"

"You wound me,"

"All of our arguments are important," they finished in sync.

"Before we lose any more brain cells, I'm going to show Harry where he is sleeping so he can settle in."

With that, they both went up to the stairs that led up to the 7th year dormitories, when they saw the pair set off in a run to tackle the werewolf. When they reached the dorm, he was welcomed once again, where he had slept for the last 6 years in a different time.

He realised that he was going to be sleeping in the bed that was furthest away from the door. He was a little disappointed at this because he always slept near the door, even on the run, he was closest to the zip on the tent.

"Is something wrong?" noticing harry's disappointed face, Remus spoke up.

Sensing that Remus was looking at him weirdly he decided to wave it off. "It's nothing really." after seeing the other's sceptical look he continued " it just reminded me of home," he concluded sadly.

He saw his new trunk and decided to unpack. His father's friend sensed he wanted to be alone and went to join his friends in the common room.

* * *

As Remus descended the stairs, he realised, it would be near impossible to get away with the full moon now. He then realised he was lucky that he and the other marauders had until the end of the month to work it out.

"Guys, we have a problem." he started when he reached others.

"What is it?" asked James, concerned, the mother hen as the others would call him.

"How we going to do the full moon now?" he asked in a hushed voice, after looking around to make sure no one was listening in their conversation

"We can do it like we normally, you fake sick, and if anyone somehow notices we weren't in the dorm we can say we were planning a prank," concluded Peter.

"Yeah, but if we do that every full moon it will get suspicious especially when he realises that there is no prank," replied James.

"I say, we wait and see what he is like first, then decide, after all, he might be one of those people who go to sleep really early and we won't need to say anything, except that there is a bug going 'round," concluded Sirius.


End file.
